A Morning Chat
"A Morning Chat" is a Season 4 thread written on February 27, 2015. Summary Full Text 'Grey Bergman: '''When the newly-promoted Grey returned to the stables after her chat with King Haddock, she wanted to tell her friends the good news as soon as possible. However, when she returned, she saw that they had already fallen asleep. She didn’t want to wake them up, so she decided to wait until morning finally came. When the sun finally rose, she woke up next to her dragon, Shadow. She blinked her eyes drowsily and rubbed them trying to get the sleep out of her eyes when she suddenly remembered the talk she had with Haddock the night before. The biggest smile splashed onto her face when she remembered one moment in particular: when King Haddock promoted her to Lady of the United Revolutionaries! She could not believe it! She was not just a rebellion soldier anymore! No, she was Lady Grey Bergman of the United Revolutionaries. Essentially, she was King Haddock’s second-in-command! All the responsibilities Haddock told her last night were now hers! She would report to him, carry out his orders, act under his name should a situation arise when he wasn’t around, and take charge of the camp if he couldn’t take care of things around the camp that day. She couldn’t wait anymore! Greg, Warren, and Asha needed to know! She looked up and saw Greg arising from his slumber. Her face fell when she saw him, remembering what happened before she talked to King Haddock. Haddock told them all that he signed their souls over to Hel so that they could fight for her during Ragnorak, and…Greg…and pretty much all the rebels did not take that too well…or the fact that King Haddock now bore a slavemark…thanks to this Orskaf-guy. And needless to say, Grey did not back Greg up. She yelled at him and scolded him for turning against Haddock. She had hoped with all her heart that her adoptive little brother would want to talk with her. There was only one way to find out. "Good morning," she said to him. '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg yawned and stretched. “Mmmmm, morning.” He said as he rubbed his eyes. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey crawled over to him trying her best not to wake up Warren and Asha, who were still sleeping soundly. “So…I…think we need to talk…” she said cringing slightly. '''Greg Ericson: ' Greg scratched the back of his head and asked, “About what?” Still a little out of it. 'Grey Bergman: '"Well…you know…what happened last night with Haddock’s speech," she said. "I want to make sure that if we’re mad at each other, then we work it out. Also, there’s…something I need to tell all three of you." 'Greg Ericson: '''Greg now mostly awake remember what happened the day before, and he was confused, “Why would I be mad at you?” '''Grey Bergman: '"Well…aside from the whole standing-up-to-Hel thing, I…yelled at you for speaking against Haddock and asking Hel for a new leader," she said, "and while I don’t agree with what you said, I shouldn’t have yelled at you. You’re my little brother." 'Greg Ericson: '''Greg laughed lightly, “Oh come on Grey, brothers and sisters fight and yell at each other all the time. It would be weird if you never once yelled at me.” He scooted closer to her and put his arms around her. “But thanks for apologizing.” '''Grey Bergman: '"You’re welcome," she said, "but the thing is that I never had siblings before. I was an only child my whole life. I mean Shadow is like a sister to me, but she usually just agrees with everything I say—OW!" she shouted as Shadow smacked her in the back of the head with her tail. "Well…maybe not everything…" she added glaring at the Night Fury. "She just can’t yell back. OW!" Shadow smacked her in the head again. 'Greg Ericson: '''Greg laughed at the antics between the dragon and her rider. “Well,” he said between laughs “now you’ve got three to teach you the ins and outs of a being a big sister. Lesson one is we’re all gonna fight at one point or another, but that’s not going to change the way we feel about each other. Lesson two is share any and all snacks with your younger siblings.” '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey giggled. “Well, I’m not sure about Lesson Two,” she said, “but Lesson One seems pretty useful. What’s Lesson Three?” '''Greg Ericson: '"Lesson three is…Um…" Greg thought for a second then remembered. "Ah yes lesson three is don’t argue with the Queen of the Underworld!" He whisper yelled. 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey widened her eyes. For a brief moment, she had actually forgotten about standing up to Hel and her little water trick. “Oh, right…that…” Grey said awkwardly scratching the back of her neck. '''Greg Ericson: '“‘Oh right that’ she says.” Greg said rolling his eyes. “Why in the name of Hel would you do that?W-wh-what could you possibly think that would accomplish?” 'Grey Bergman: '"I…I don’t know," she said trying to remember exactly what she was thinking during that moment. The only problem was…she didn’t think she was thinking. "I mean I saw the way Haddock was backing away from her, and I knew that people weren’t taking the whole "signing-our-souls-over-to-her-thing." So…I thought she was going to stir up more trouble for the Rebellion. I…thought if one person stood up to her, then…" She sighed in defeat. 'Greg Ericson: '''Greg sighed. “Grey you need to ''think,” He said pushing her head with his index finger. “If a whole bunch of mortals attack one goddess it’s not going to end well. All she’d have to do is breath and we’d all be dead.” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey sighed. “Yeah, I…kind of got that impression when she performed her little water trick on Shadow and me,” she said rubbing her arm self-consciously. '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg sighed and wrapped his sister up in his arms, trying to comfort her. After a few moments he said. “I’ll tell Warren I yelled you if you follow rule numbers two and three from now on.” '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey giggled hugging her adoptive little brother back. “Deal,” she said. '''Warren: '''Someone was laughing, but, half- asleep, she paid it no mind. She dozed peacefully until she heard her name. Puzzling. As she woke up, she recognized the voices of her two friends. She relaxed her tightly-curled position and twisted to squint at them over her shoulder, bleary-eyed. “Are you talking about me?” '''Grey Bergman: '“Well, seeing as how we only know one half-Pooka named Warren, I’d say…yes,” Grey replied smirking at her best friend. “But it was all good things…all good things.” 'Warren: '''Warren sat up stiffly, regarding Grey with some playful suspicion. “What sort of ‘good things’ are these?” '''Grey Bergman: '“Oh, well, Greg was just telling me that since he already yelled at me for standing up to Hel last night, you don’t have to yell at me,” she said with an innocent grin and shrug. 'Warren: '“Oh, that’s good.” Warren leaned her head back and closed her eyes. “I don’t actually like yelling at you…” she slurred sleepily. 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey sighed in relief. The last time Warren yelled at her did not go so well, so it was good thing they were able to avoid it this time. “Well, that’s actually good thing,” she said crawling over to Warren and Asha, “because there’s something important I need to tell all of you.” '''Warren: '''Warren hummed, eyes still closed. “Mmhmm? …’Kay.” It wasn’t immediately clear if she comprehended fully what Grey had said, or if she was even fully awake. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey chuckled and rolled her eyes. This was the most relaxed she had ever seen Warren. Then again, they were in the middle of a rebellion. There really was no time to relax. She took a deep breath and decided that this might be the best way to get Warren to pay attention. “I talked to King Haddock last night,” she said. '''Warren: '''Warren took a moment to process this, and some of the events from the last few days came back to her. She ‘hmph’ed a little and might have scowled, though it was hard to tell through her yawn. “Did he come to apologize?” '''Grey Bergman: '''She sighed. “Well, actually I went to him,” she said, “but we did talk about…you know…” '''Warren: '"About." she repeated as firmly as one can when still half-asleep. "That’s nice." 'Grey Bergman: '“Well, I can’t say much because I promised him that I wouldn’t repeat what he told me,” she began, “but let’s just say that…while I didn’t change his mind, he didn’t change mine. We have different views of the Warden, and we both accepted that. So…he’s not going to make us break off the friendship.” 'Warren: '''Warren opened her eyes at this and frowned. The effort of remembering was pulling her out of blissful drowsiness and she was a little saddened to see it go. “You mean he changed his mind?” '''Grey Bergman: '"Well…in a matter of speaking…" she said thinking back on her conversation with the King. "He didn’t exactly say that we could hang with Nala whenever we wanted, and he even said he would never be okay with it. But…I don’t think he’ll force us to break off the friendship mostly because of…what he…offered me." 'Warren: '''Warren sat up a little and rubbed her eyes. She mulled over the new information as a thoughtful frown tugged at her face. “Oh,” she said. “Huh. Well Greg will be happy to hear that…. Wait, Haddock offered you something? A good something?” '''Grey Bergman: '“Well, if you consider a promotion a ‘good something,’ then I would have to say ‘yes,’” Grey said as a smile on her face looking at Greg and Asha before finally turning back to Warren. 'Warren: '"You’re kidding!" Judging by Grey’s practically glowing with pride, it seemed like she wasn’t. Warren grinned widely, monumentally glad to have something to be happy about. "Yes, I do consider it a good something! A great something! Grey! That’s amazing, congratulations!" Warren reached over to give her friend a brief hug, and then a light swat on the arm. "You certainly took your time getting to the point though," she smirked. 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey laughed as Warren swatted her arm. “Hey, come on, I was building up some suspense,” she said. “Besides, you were half-asleep. I wanted to wait until you were wide-awake, and now that you are, I can finally say that you three are now looking at the Lady of United Revolutionaries.” '''Warren: '“Wow,” Warren breathed, face stretching in a lopsided grin. “That is a very fancy title. ‘United Revolutionaries.’ I like it. You’re destined for great things, Lady Grey.” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey blushed a bright shade of pink when she heard Warren’s last statement…how she was destined for great things. Perhaps, she was. She didn’t know, but again, it’s not everyday you join a rebellion and go from finding smuggled weapons to getting promoted. She wouldn’t admit it either, but she was already loving someone call her “Lady Grey.” It only made it more official that she was in a position that gave her a title. It was amazing! “It is a pretty awesome title,” she said, “and you wouldn’t believe the responsibilities I have now. Haddock told me himself that I will report directly to him. I can act under his name in diplomatic situations, and I can fill in for him when he can’t take care of things around the camp! Warren…he basically told me that I’m his second-in-command now!” '''Warren: '“What?” Warren gaped. “He trusts you to act as he would in diplomatic situations? He must REALLY trust you!” She shook her head. “I can’t believe it. -Well, I can, it’s just…. Wow. Second-in-command. What made him change his mind?” 'Grey Bergman: '“See…that’s the thing,” she said thoughtfully. “I don’t think he did really change his mind. From what he said, it sounds like he still wanted to give me the promotion despite what happened when he found out about Nala. He even told me that he still trusts me regardless of our different views. I think the fact that I was willing to listen to him and talk things over gave him some…reassurance…I guess.” 'Warren: '“Oh.” Warren mulled the information over. “I see. That man is so hard to read sometimes…. Well, I’m glad.” She nudged her friend lightly. “Congratulations buddy.” 'Grey Bergman: '“Thanks, pal,” she said smiling gently, “but I do agree with you on one thing: he really is hard to read sometimes. When he was telling me all this about trusting me, I was so shocked. I didn’t get that impression at all. Then again, maybe the fact that he was willing to talk should’ve been my first clue…I don’t know.” 'Warren: '''Warren nodded. “That’s true. I’m sure as you work together you’ll be able to get to know how he works a little more.” She stretched and started to stand up. “It’s not every day we get such good news! We should celebrate!” '''Grey Bergman: '“Yeah, that would be great!” she said jumping up to join Warren. “What could we do though?” 'Warren: '“I don’t know. Not sure about you, but since I just woke up, I haven’t eaten yet. Maybe I can whip something up?” 'Grey Bergman: '“Yeah, that’s a great idea,” she said. “I’m actually a little hungry myself. Some breakfast would be good.” 'Warren: '''Warren grinned and got to her feet. “Great! I’m so excited—I haven’t cooked in what feels like forever!” She bounced a little on her toes. “I’ll see what ingredients I can get from the kitchen!” '''Grey Bergman: '“Okay, sounds good!” Grey said nodding excitedly. “Greg and I will get a little fire going. We’ll let Asha sleep a little bit later. She needs it at this point in the pregnancy.” 'Warren: '“I’ll go skulk around the kitchen,” Warren offered with a slightly-devilish grin. “I’m sure I can find something special. You only get promoted to Lady of the United Revolutionaries once, you know.” She hurried off with the usual energy that she’d missed. 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey smiled as she watched Warren take off to the kitchen. It felt like she hadn’t seen her best friend so energetic in such a long time. She was grateful that her promotion was able to bring back that smile on the Pooka-hybrid’s face. With that, she and Greg let Asha sleep a little longer and set up a fire outside for Warren to cook breakfast with. It took a while, but Warren finally returned with breakfast! '''Warren: '''Warren took up her place in front of the fire and set her basket of spoils beside her, rambling cheerily as she withdrew her needed utensils and nurtured the fire. “A village I once visited made these all the time. They’re a type of spiced bun stuffed with seasoned vegetables and salmon. With a few tweaks of my own of course.” '''Greg Ericson: '"Ooo tweaks you say." Greg said mischievously as he began creeping over to the basket. He opened it slightly in an attempt to see what "tweaks" Warren was adding. 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey chuckled as she watched Greg sneak over to the basket to peek inside. She then turned to Warren smiling at the half-Pooka. “It sounds delicious, Warren,” she said. '''Warren: '“Ah ah-” with an amused smile, Warren smacked Greg’s inquisitive fingers away from the basket and replaced the lid. “You’ll just have to wait, sir.” She turned to beam at Grey. “I’m glad you think so! Let’s just hope I still remember how to make it properly.” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey laughed as Greg had his fingers smacked away from the basket. “Well, is there any way I can help?” she asked. “Maybe I can wrestle Greg to the ground so he can’t touch anything.” '''Warren: '''Warren laughed. “Wouldn’t that be something? Breakfast and entertainment.” She caught Greg’s eye and gave a gentle grin to show she was joking. She tapped her finger on the handle of a wooden spoon thoughtfully. “Hmm. Well I can’t think of anything you could do at the moment, besides regaling us with tales of your many adventures.” '''Grey Bergman: '“The tales of my many adventures?” she asked smirking at Warren. “Well, alright, what would you like to hear about?” Category:Season 4 Category:Events Category:Grey Bergman Category:Warren Category:Greg Ericson